Final Fantasy VII Advent Children: The Remix
by Harry Snake
Summary: A remixed version of Advent Children, with my own plotline additions and twists.
1. Reunion

_Everything became dark. There is darkness everywhere, consuming and feeding my will. I felt my mind go through the tunnels of time, seeing and realizing the truth. I murdered the angel, and felt the devil inside grow. The darkness grows inside of me as he continues to resurrect and grow stronger, I must not let this pass._

_Realize your destiny. Control your fate._

_Live up to what you were created for! Reunion is near, and the hosts shall return! Lead them and bring the remains with you till the end of the Lifestream's flow!_

Cloud gasped as he woke up, feeling the blood rush through him. "Sephiroth?.." He started to sit up, feeling a sting in his mind as he did. "Not Sephiroth.." He shook his head, as if to try and shake out whatever crawled into it. "Dead in spirit and body." Not helping but breathing heavy, Cloud got out of bed and walked to the window in the room he was staying in for the night in Tifa's 7th Heaven, a bar in the town of Edge, built upon the remains of Midgar which was destroyed 2 years ago from Meteor.

"Maybe there's a job I can take care of, daybreak is soon. We have too many unhappy customers already." Strapping his gear back on and moving downstairs and into the bar area to leave, he decided to ignore the fact that he should tell Tifa where he is going. She had his cell phone number, so she can just leave a message. "I need time.." Before he left, Cloud lifted a picture of him with all of his friends from two years ago to reveal a small opening where he kept his sunglasses and the key to his motorbike. Taking them quickly and moving out, he made his way out of Edge while checking his cell phone for recent jobs needed to be taken care of in his delivery service.

-

Kadaj had felt his mind flutter before several times, seemingly even before he was born. It guided him through his life, like the father he's never had. All he has had in life were his brothers, Loz and Yazoo. They stuck by his side, for as long as he can remember, even though they're both older than him by several years. Tonight they all slept on an overpass in the overlook near Junon. Loz and Yazoo were still asleep, making Kadaj wonder if this was a dream that only he had this time. "If that's the case, maybe I'm the one mother chooses.." A smile appeared across his lips as he examined the landscape, looking for the traitors that he was told to kill through his life.

Loz had begun to awake with a long and deep yawn, keeping his eyes shut. "Brother, we are called for again, did you know?" Loz opened his eyes and examined Kadaj. "You mean you're the chosen one? Pfeh.." Loz shrugged and looked aside, and Yazoo couldn't help but lightheartedly laugh. "Don't cry, Loz. All of us will discover the Promised Land, no-one is left behind." Kadaj grinned and relaxed on his motorbike, feeling a sense of importance. "You got that right. We will wait here through the morning; we might meet another one of our brothers if the calling is right. Even before the Reunion our brethren always manage to find each other."


	2. Recollections

Things were as usual all too quiet in the basements of the mansion in Nibelheim. Books clustered everywhere just where Sephiroth left them, as well as discarded laboratory equipment used by the ShinRa in hidden experiments that took place down in these depths.

"One of the experiments was me."

Vincent picked up one of the books that had inspired Sephiroth, a book composed of several research diaries, the main one being Dr. Gast's. After reading this and realizing the truth behind his origin, Sephiroth had gone into a homicidal rage to kill off the human race, and make way for an ancient race known as the Cetra. "He should've read between the lines." What Sephiroth didn't know is that he wasn't what he believes he is. He believes that he is part of the Cetra race, when in reality he is a human who has only received DNA while in the womb from the remains of Jenova, a female Cetra specimen. This made Sephiroth age and grow at an enhanced rate, gaining unimaginable strength.

Vincent tossed the book aside and sighed, knowing it was all in the past now. What concerned him now is himself, and what his own future will bring. "Lucrecia, I should've been there before Hojo cursed us all..damn him.." He had to hold back his emotions as much as he could, so he didn't transform into a demon from the power he was cursed with. Several years ago, Vincent was a member of the Turks, an elite force that serves as formal bodyguards and servants for the President of ShinRa Corporation. However, on one day in this very room several years ago, Hojo rebelled as he was conducting his experiments. He shot Vincent, and used his body for a new type of experiment. Though, Hojo did not live long enough to tell what kind of experiment it was.

"It made me into a monster who isn't among the living, that's what. I can never die and be by Lucrecia's side..that is my eternal curse." Lifting his head to examine the room once more, Vincent examined the two pods in one of the walls, each one large enough to store a body. "If I remember correctly from the projections I had during my slumber..this is where Cloud and Zack lived." Cloud and Zack are in a way one in the same. Seven years ago, ShinRa's military group called SOLDIER was sent to Nibelheim to deal with a monster threat in the area, as well as in the Mako Reactor set up in the mountains outside of the town. SOLDIER'S finest, Sephiroth and Zack, along with two basic ShinRa army soldiers, traveled to the town to solve the issues. One of the soldiers in the army was Cloud Strife, 16 at the time.

As they traveled to the Mako Reactor to deal with the threat, Tifa Lockheart, Cloud's longtime friend, guided them there. But since Cloud was suffering from embarrassment that he didn't make it into SOLDIER like he promised Tifa, he kept hidden in his uniform and helmet. At the reactor, Cloud waited outside with Tifa as Zack and Sephiroth inspected the reactor. After fixing the issue that made monsters be produced with the technology, Sephiroth noticed something that piqued his curiosity. A chamber at the top of the room, labeled with the same name as his supposed mother, Jenova. However, he couldn't enter, and this made him confused, as well as frustrated.

After the ordeal, they returned to Nibelheim to rest for the night. However, the night did not last for long. Sephiroth vanished in the middle of the night, and left to the Nibelheim manor to check the books left behind by researchers there, to find more information on Jenova. After several nights, Sephiroth finally realized his origin, and had his mind set on bringing order to the earth by going to the Promised Land, a world left behind by the Cetra before they were eliminated by the human race. Zack attempted to stop him, but was struck down before he had the chance by Sephiroth's own sword. He then left to the Mako Reactor to find his mother.

Tifa and Cloud chased Sephiroth to the Mako Reactor after he had left Nibelheim ablaze, wanting to see the humans die by his own hand. When they reached the reactor, Tifa found her father dead on the ground, with Sephiroth holy sword lodged in his back. Tifa took the sword and chased after Sephiroth, and tried to strike him down, but was cut through as well. Sephiroth entered Jenova's chamber, and the only one left to stand against Sephiroth was Cloud. Cloud removed his helmet and moved Tifa to a safer location so she wouldn't bleed to death, also carrying Zack's weapon, the Buster Sword along with him.

He followed Sephiroth into the chamber where Jenova was being held. As he went in, Sephiroth was standing atop a platform holding the remains of Jenova, a severed head. While Sephiroth had his back toward Cloud, he lunged the Buster Sword into Sephiroth's torso, blinded by rage and anger. "Tifa..my town..give them back.." Sephiroth let out a gasp, blood oozing from the lips. "Who are you?.." Sephiroth pushed Cloud aside and tried to continue outward, to leave the reactor. As Sephiroth reached the pipes that connected the rooms above the purified Mako pit, Cloud chased after him once more, but before he could get close enough to attack, Sephiroth took his sword in hand and pierced Cloud through his right shoulder. "Don't push your luck.."

Without feeling any pain, Cloud took the sword out of his flesh and picked up Sephiroth with his own sword, tossing him into the Mako pit and watching him melt away into nothingness. His vision blurring, Cloud collapsed onto the pipes with the Buster Sword at his fingertips and consciousness slipping away. When Cloud had awoken, he could see nothing but grays. There was glass on all sides, and it didn't feel like he was standing on solid ground. Within a few moments, the thick liquid that contained him was drained out, and Cloud could finally see in colors as the glass door opened in front of him, revealing Zack.

"Let's go, Cloud! We can escape!" His mind was a blur, he couldn't find the words to say. It is as if everything was completely wiped out in his mind, and there was something swimming through his blood. He took a step forward, and nearly collapsed to the floor as he moved out. Zack helped him up, and took one of Cloud's arms around his shoulders. "Let's move, they could bring re-enforcements at any time.." Zack and Cloud made their way out of the mansion and Nibelheim itself, resting on the overlook outside of town. Cloud was still trying to piece his mind together as he sat there, his mind a blank. "It looks like Jenova really hit you hard, Cloud..don't worry, I'll take care of you."

"Cwa…Cwod..Clowd..Cloud..name..Cloud.."

Cloud gazed at his hands, and at his clothes, trying to remember exactly what they were. "Sol..SOLDIER.." Zack nodded to him, to try and give him some sort of encouragement. He seemed to have lost his mind, and had a severe case of amnesia after the experiments done to the both of them. Professor Hojo injected them both with the DNA of Jenova in different ways to see the reactions, but Zack couldn't feel any change within his own body.

Later on in the evening, Zack and Cloud slept on the overpass to rest after their experiences in Nibelheim. While they were resting, soldiers had spotted them and quickly took action. Zack quickly got to his feet while Cloud laid motionless on the ground. "You're not taking us again!" Zack yelled as he picked up his Buster Sword, cutting through one of the machineguns a soldier had and attempting to make a run for it so they wouldn't notice Cloud. While he was moving, however, one of the machineguns made its mark, and struck Zack in the knee, causing him to fall hard to the ground and not be able to stand.

The soldiers examined Zack as he laid unconscious, matching the picture given to them by Professor Hojo to find and capture his specimens to him. "This is the one, all right. We have orders to exterminate him, as he is a failure." The soldiers opened fire as Zack laid motionless, making sure he wouldn't wake again. After he was finished off, one of the soldiers spotted Cloud lying on the plateau. "What about this one?" The captain gazed at him and shrugged, turning away. "We don't deal with him. Orders." The troop returned to their van and drove back to ShinRa, without a second thought as to whom it was that President ShinRa and Hojo ordered to murder immediately.

Hours later, Cloud had awoken from the light of the morning sun. As he stood on his knees, he could see Zack's murdered body a few feet from his. Managing to get on his feet, Cloud stumbled toward the body and collapsed to his knees as he reached it, placing a hand on his face to examine for life. A jolt filled Cloud's body in that moment, and his eyes wandered to the Buster Sword lying next to Zack. He picked it up without hesitation, and made his way to the edge of the plateau, with a clear view of Midgar up ahead. He did not know how long he's been captured, nor what he can do now, but he felt that his future would take place there.


	3. Renovation

Rocket Town was bustling with people, almost overcrowded as everyone came to see the first flight of Cid Highwind's new ship, the Sierra. After losing his ship a year ago in a bet against the mayor of Wutai, he was determined to make a new ship that would make his old ship seem feeble and useless, making the mayor want to give back the Highwind for making it look like a piece of crap compared to the Sierra.

Cid, as frantic as ever, was running throughout the ship to make sure everything was in order. When he finally reached the captain's area, however, he felt a sudden burst of insane rage. "Dammit Shera, I told you that I wanted the cup holder on the right side! _The right side!_ Not the left, _right!_" He threw up his arms and all Shera could do is shake her head and laugh. "Shit, you're always testing your luck..now I can see why I ended up marrying you." He spat his cigarette aside and crashed his fist against the anchor lock for the Sierra to hold it to the ground, and hit the next button to start the propellers on the backside.

"Hope the kiddies don't piss their shorts when this one takes off! I hope I make Barret shit straight through his pants though when he sees this fly!" Cid laughed and grinned wide, grabbing onto the captain's wheel with vigor and anticipation. "This beast shall fly!" He put his foot to the accelerator to speed up the propellers and get it off the ground, but instead of speeding up they simply died down. Frustrated, he slammed his foot harder onto the lever. Soon afterward, he was bouncing up and down on it, "WHY ISN'T IT WORKING!"

Shera made her way back into the room, and held onto the handrail so she didn't trip, as Cid's hopping made the Sierra shake on the ground. "Dear, the Chocobo's that make the ship go up are running backwards, making it go even more down. As far as I know, you want to go up." Cid glared over to her and tried to make the dirtiest look he can conjure up over to her, but all he could make out was a strange little grin. "I knew that, woman!..Fix it?" Shera walked further into the room and sat down in the passenger's seat, strapping herself in. "Should be done now."

"Oh yeah, now we're cooking with gas!" He put his foot to the lever again and soon the propellers moved fast enough to cause an almost deafening roar, causing the Sierra to go much faster than expected and nearly crash straight into Rocket Town. "Fly up, FLY UP YOU FOOL!" Sierra kicked Cid in the leg and he fell over with his grip on the wheel, making the ship ascend into the sky so he didn't kill everyone in town. Regaining his composure and standing again, Cid tried shooting another dirty look to Shera as he stood proud. "This piece can FLY! All thanks to these hands!"

Shera undid the safety belt and stood, turning to Cid and crossing her arms. "Do you want your victory tea now?" Cid grinned as he was dancing on his platform, spinning the steering wheel. "Loaded with sugar and whiskey, on the double woman!" She sighed and walked down into the small kitchen at the upper floors of the Sierra, shaking her head. "Men are simple, but adorable."


End file.
